


you steal my heart away

by darlingholocene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Disney, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Robin Hood AU, Robin Hood!Yuuri and Maid Marian!Victor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingholocene/pseuds/darlingholocene
Summary: The first time Victor Nikiforov, nobleman and best archer in England, meets Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri robs him.Yuuri is nice about it, apologizing profusely with a blush on his round cheeks as he leaps out of the window of the tower with a handful of jewels and trophies.Victor falls in love immediately.-aka, the Robin Hood AU nobody asked for.





	you steal my heart away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I couldn't get it out of my head so here it is! I hope you enjoy it :) ♥
> 
> Please let me know if you do!

The first time Victor Nikiforov, nobleman and best archer in England, meets Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri robs him.

Yuuri is nice about it, apologizing profusely with a blush on his round cheeks as he leaps out of the window of the tower with a handful of jewels and trophies.

Victor falls in love immediately.

\---

“Katsuki Yuuri and his Merry Men? Of course I’ve heard of them. Haven’t you?” Chris tells him when they are in Victor’s garden, challenging each other with bow and arrow.

Victor widens his eyes in surprise.

Of course he’s heard of Katsuki Yuuri, the man who steals from the rich and gives to the poor helped by his Merry Men, the man who is rumored to be almost as good as Victor himself as an archer, the man Sheriff Yakov is so eager to catch – but the stories from King Leroy had made Victor picture the thief as a big, bad wolf of a man. Instead, the man who robbed him has huge chocolate-brown eyes, soft features and a slender body, and he adorably apologized to Victor for stealing his trophies.

“I’m so sorry, I know how much this trophy must mean to you, and I – I thought you were incredible at the tournament” he had stuttered, right before being dragged out of the window by his chuckling friend.

Right now, Victor couldn’t care less about his stolen trophy. In fact, he very much would like for Katsuki Yuuri to steal from him again.

He briefly contemplates putting all his most expensive items on display by the window and realizes that Yuuri really is the sneakiest thief of all, stealing Victor’s heart along with the rest.

\---

The second time they meet, Victor's carriage is being assaulted by outlaws in the forest, and he and his cousin Yuri Plisetsky are too outnumbered to even think of fighting back.

Victor is about to be stabbed mercilessly, when a perfectly aimed arrow pierces through his attacker's hand. Victor follows the trajectory of the arrow to find Yuuri Katsuki staring at him, standing on a tree branch and sporting a small smile on his face.

"H-hi," he says, waving a little with the hand that wasn't holding the bow.

"What the hell," Victor hears his cousin hiss.

Before Victor can say anything, Yuuri's band of merry man are coming out of the trees where they have apparently been hiding, and they immediately start fighting the outlaws. Well, technically they also are outlaws, but. Victor and Yuri join them, and they easily win the fight, sending the assailants running.

"Are you okay?" Victor turns around and meets Yuuri Katsuki's gorgeous brown eyes. He can only nod stupidly, as Yuuri smiles a little at him.

"You should be more careful, forests can be very dangerous around here," the thief adds, an earnest look on his beautiful face. Then, he’s gone.

"Wait!" Victor shouts at the trees "Wait, Yuuri! I owe you my life!"

 The only reply he gets is the echo of his own voice and Yuri's flat "what the hell".

\---

The third time they see each other is in the town. Victor witnesses Yuuri saving a small girl from being run over by a horse, risking his own life in the process – _again._

Victor looks enamored as Yuuri carries the crying child back to her mother, cooing at her a little and pinching her cheek to make her laugh.

When Yuuri notices him, his friend elbowing him and pointing at Victor, he gives him a bright smile. And then, he vanishes again, just as Yakov and the guards arrive at the town’s square.

\---

Then, King Leroy organizes a tournament for the plebs, and he decides that Victor, being the best archer in the country, will reward the winner with a kiss.

"Why didn't you just say no? Why did you let JJ the Phony King of England boss you around?" Yuri asks, visibly angry.

"Is that what people are calling him now?"

"You should have just said no." Victor had wanted to say no, had been ready to say no.

But then- then he had remembered the stories about there being only one archer that could beat him, a certain thief who, who possessed both his heart and his gratitude. Victor knows it’s foolish to hope that Yuuri, one of the most wanted criminals in the country, will show up at a public tournament.

Victor is nothing if not a fool, though, and so he accepts.

\---

The day of the tournament, Victor is sitting at the right side of the King, next to Christophe and Yuri.

Christophe is talking to Victor, but Victor is too intent on scanning the crowd of participants in hopes of recognizing Yuuri - if Yuuri is even here.

"Looking for someone?" Christophe finally asks him, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Maybe," Victor replies, noncommittally.

"Well, in that case," Christophe gives him a folded piece of old parchment, "you might want to read this."

Victor opens it with trembling hands. A golden ring falls from the parchment. Victor immediately recognizes it as one of the jewels Yuuri had stolen from him the first night they met. Heart thumping, he reads the one word scribbled on the paper: _Eros_.

Yuuri is here.

\---

Recognizing him isn’t difficult, even with the black mask and cape he’s wearing.

The legends about him are true: Yuuri really is as good an archer as Victor, if not a better one. Victor is absolutely captivated, following the tournament with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"I can't believe you," Yuri hisses, behind him. "He robbed you, Victor. He robbed you and you fell in love with him, how stupid do you have to be."

Victor ignores him. Yuuri might have robbed him, but he had also apologized, and then he had saved Victor's life - that had to count for something. Yuuri is a thief, yes, but with a good cause, and he had only stolen a few jewels and trophies from Victor. Victor is surprisingly okay with that.

By sunset, the fields around them golden, there are only two archers left: Yuuri and Sir Otabek Altin. King Leroy is following the match closely, a frown on his smug face.

Otabek is good, but not as good as Yuuri, who wins among the roaring applause of the crowd. Victor stands up and leans scross at the railings, heart in his throat as Yuuri walks towards him.

He looks stunning as Eros, even if his hands are trembling a little as he gets closer and closer to the stands. Finally, Yuuri is a breath away, and Victor can stare into the depths of his cinnamon eyes as he gently takes his elegant, shaking hands into his own.

"Congratulations," Victor whispers, as the crowd cheers wildly. Yuuri looks at him fervently.

"I- you must know. You must know, I did it for you," Yuuri murmurs, a beautiful blush spreading behind the mask. "I've always admired you, Victor," he confesses, voice full of emotion. “I still do.”

Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, Victor cups Yuuri's face with one hand, leaning closer, completely forgetting everything surrounding them.

"You're so beautiful," he says, softly. "You saved my life, and you're so beautiful, and brave, and I..."

It’s Yuuri that closes the gap between them, soft lips claiming Victor's with ardor. Victor immediately cards his finger through Yuuri's black hair, eliciting a whimper from the thief that sets his body and soul on fire.

And then.

Yuuri is violently wrenched away from him by three of King Leroy's guards. One of them yanks his mask off, revealing his identity to the rest of the crowd, who reacts with a shocked gasp. Victor surges forward, but he is held back by two guards and has to watch helplessly as Yuuri is immobilized. At his side, Yuri and Christophe are being held as well.

"Yuuri Katsuki," King Leroy says then, ignoring Victor's desperate protests, a satisfied grin on his face. "I was starting to think we were never going to catch you. Alas, it seems you do have a weakness, after all. I thought it would be beating Victor, showing the world you're better than him. It appears that I was wrong, though." Yuuri glares at him with fierce sadness, and it breaks Victor’s heart. “Love,” King Leroy continues. “How clichéd.”

“Let him go, Your Majesty, I beg you! I… I will – “

“Yuuri Katsuki,” King Leroy interrupts, ignoring Victor’s pleas. “I sentence you to death. You will be executed tomorrow, at dawn.”

“No!” Victor shouts, frantic, his heart shattering. “Don’t do this, please! Please, don’t do this, I beg you, I will do anything you want, _anything,_ please spare him, I – “

King Leroy finally turns towards Victor, still held firmly by the arms, and gives him a pitiful smile. “Victor Nikiforov. Look at you, _begging_ me. And here I thought you had more dignity than this. You will be escorted to your manor, and there will be guards at every window and every door until this thief is hanging dead.”

Victor tries to fight then, blind desperation not enough to overpower  the guards. Hopeless, tears blurring his vision, he looks at Yuuri, who’s not even attempting to get away.

Yuuri gives him a small, heart-wrenching smile. “I don’t regret it,” he says, quietly. “I never could.”

Before Victor can say anything, before he can cry, before he can say goodbye, Yuuri is dragged away by the guards.

Victor collapses on the ground.

\---

Victor doesn’t have any tears left.

He’s locked in his room, guards outside the door pacing loudly.

Yuuri is going to die. Yuuri, who he’s fallen in love with. Yuuri who saved his life, Yuuri who risked his own life, foolishly, just to prove Victor he’s fallen for him, too.

Yuuri, beautiful, reckless Yuuri is going to be hanged in a few hours. Victor is going to lose the only person he’s ever fallen in love with.

It’s so cruel, so unfair that Victor just feels hollow inside.

\---

It’s well after midnight, and Victor is trying to persuade the guards outside the door to let him out, offering them all he has. It doesn’t work.

He’s contemplating trying to climb out of the window and risking being shot by an arrow when someone knocks on it. Someone is knocking on his window.

Victor opens it, a glimmer of hope that maybe Christophe or Yuri managed to get rid of the guards and are coming to his rescue.

It’s not Christophe and it’s not Yuri. It’s Yuuri’s friend, the one Victor had seen now multiple times. He’s much shorter than him and with an extremely friendly face, despite his tense expression.

“Hi. I’m Phichit.  We have about three minutes before they find us, so follow me,” he says, starting to climb down.

Victor obeys, stunned and adrenaline pumping in his veins. Maybe it’s not over yet – maybe he and Yuuri will get a happy ending. Maybe Yuuri will not die at dawn. Victor thinks about Yuuri, selfless and kind, and how could someone like him die so young?

He climbs down faster.

\---

Victor follows Phichit and the rest of the merry men – Friar Celestino, Seung-Gil, Emil, Minami, Guang-Hong and a woman, Minako.

Phichit explains their plan to him: Victor will act as a distraction with the guards, his state as a nobleman will protect him from them killing him, while the others will make Yuuri escape from the window of his prison cell.

“I know it’s dangerous for you to show yourself to the guards,” Phichit tells him. “If you don’t want to –“

“I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it,” Victor tells him, and he does.

He’s always been a gifted liar, and he manages to convince the  half a dozen guards patrolling the courtyard of the prison that he is extremely drunk and desperate to lose his lover. They believe him and immediately lower their guard as they start making fun of him.

Victor hates them for it, but he never drops his act, waiting for the signal that the plan has worked.

\---

The signal arrives in the shape of a fast horse, ridden by Minako, that Victor is supposed to jump on.

He does, but he’s not fast enough, and arrow piercing through his shoulder. He manages to cling to Minako as she rides them to the Merry Men’s hidden refuge in the forest.

The last thing he sees before his eyes close shut is Yuuri looming over him, alive and as beautiful as ever. He looks really worried, but Victor smiles.

“I don’t regret it,” he tells him in a broken whisper. He thinks Yuuri is crying, but his eyelids are too heavy and he slips into unconsciousness.

\---

Victor isn’t dead.

He hears muffled sounds around him, hears a soft voice calling his name.

There are gentle fingers carding through his hair, pushing it back before placing a wet cloth on his forehead. There’s a hand cupping his face, stroking his cheekbone with a thumb. There are soft, cool lips brushing against his.

“Come back to me,” the voice says. “Please come back to me”.

Victor tries.

\---

The first thing he sees when he finally opens his eyes is Yuuri, fast asleep and sat on a wooden chair, head laying on the mattress at Victor’s side.

“He wouldn’t leave your side,” Minako tells him, startling him from the corner of the room where she’s standing. Victor feels his heart swell with adoration and devotion and _love_ for this beautiful man sleeping by his side. “You can wake him,” she adds. “He would want you to, he was so worried.”

Victor nods, and Minako leaves the room as silently as she had entered it.

Victor lifts a hand, still feeling weak, and gently caresses Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri’s eyes flutter open, and it takes him a second to realize what’s happening. When he does, his face lights up and there are tears welling in his eyes.

“Victor,” he exhales, crying fully now as he buries his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor tries to comfort him, to reassure him, but he’s crying too as they cling to each other.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

\---

Victor recovers quickly.

Yuri and Christophe come to visit him every day, and it’s Yuri who informs him that the legitimate heir to the throne, Queen Mila, is back from war and has taken back her throne. She has also declared Yuuri innocent – and Victor doesn’t miss Yuri’s badly concealed happiness at the news.

When he can walk again, Yuuri shows him around the forest and takes him to a beautiful waterfall, where he and Victor kiss and kiss until their lips tingle and they need to separate for air.

It’s there that Victor slips the gold ring, the one Yuuri had given back to him, on Yuuri’s finger.

Yuuri says yes.

\---

They get married on a sunny day, Phichit and Christophe as their witnesses.

Yuuri is not a thief anymore. Victor’s money is more than enough to transform the Merry Men’s refuge in a place for the townspeople to turn to for help and support.

Every day, Victor gets to wake up cuddled up with Yuuri.

Yuuri is not a thief anymore, but he still steals Victor’s heart away whenever he wakes up and smiles that open, adoring smile of his, and he murmurs “Good morning, Vitya.”

Victor finds that he doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked it, make sure to leave a kudos\comment :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [byebyeholocene](http://byebyeholocene.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: the amazing tanaw drew beautiful art for this fic and I can't even explain how much I love it! [Check it out! ](http://tanaw.tumblr.com/post/161468985935/still-thinking-about-that-cute-robin-hood-au-by)!


End file.
